Suno
by Justme210
Summary: How will change the relationship between Ichigo and Orihime when a new person comes into their lives? Who is she ? What's her purpose ? Ichihime fanfiction.


"Good morning, everyone!" Orihime says in a good mood as usual when she approached to her friends.

"Morning, I ..." A short break for 3 seconds during what the former Shinigami stares at the little girl next to her. "What the hell" he said refraining hard not to raise his voice.

Tatsuki, Ishida, Mizuiro, Chad, Keigo and Chizuro headed in the direction of his gaze. All have stiffened at the sight of the little one. The little girl seemed to have around 3-4 years, she has amber hair like Orihime's and brown eyes with golden tints as those of Ichigo. Also she has many similar features with the two. Like her face which was a small replica of Orihime's, except of the lips what were resembling with those of Ichigo. Her hands and foot resemble with those of the beautiful teenager and the neck and the rest of her body with the orange haired boy.

There have been other moments of silence, and Orihime did not know what to say. She was looking perplexed, trying to hide her shyness probably already visible on her face. Could she have something on her face? Sometimes that happens when she eats dango, but that's not this morning's case. Her uniform looks good.

Today she has not made any mistake to forget the buttons of her chemise undone. She could to remember even now Ichigo's expression when he saw that a few buttons of her chemise were opened. The blood began to be spurted from his nose and he told her to clinch her chemise as quickly as possible.

'What can it be?' She thinks, not knowing that her gaze remained fixed on Ichigo. All others besides those two were startled at the sight of this gesture. It may be that ... No, so it would be impossible ... But still ... Mizuiro was the one who took the initiative to ask the question what was in everyones head.

"Inoue, this is your and Ichigo's baby?" He asks this time aside from his phone. The sight in front of him certainly worth the discomfort.

"Um?" She responds, still dreaming until she understands the meaning of his words. The girl blushes more than she ever did when she is aware of the significance. Her reaction came too late.

Mizuiro's phone hit noisy the floor and it broke his screen. Keigo knelt down and he started to cry not wanting to accept that Karakura high school princess was stolen by someone like ... well Ichigo.

Chizuro was approached Orihime, embracing her powerful.

"Oh,my poor Hime. You were forced to keep a secret so big for so long. I'm sure that this bastard has not contributed with something to her growth, nee? Orihime, do not worry, neither or your little Hime. Chizuro is here and she will always be for you. " The amber-haired teenager wanted to say something in hers and Ichigo's defense, but the red haired teenager was gripping her too strong to even breathe.

Nor Ichigo's situation but was too favorable. He had to deal with an angry Tatsuki, which was never a very pleasant thing. When the connections have been made and Orihime's response did not deny that the girl hit the desk in front of the young making it to separate into 2 halves.

"Ichiiiigooo ..." The brunette says her eyes seeming to catch fire, seeming more like a cyborg who is going to kill every living being near to it.

"What the hell ... Tatsuki stop. You got it all wrong. Under no circumstances I would have done something like this to Inoue. "Ichigo tells defensive, remaining alert to her karate movements.

Her fist tried to hit his head but it was struck by the window, causing it to pretend in millions of pieces. The orange haired boy gulped dry when he realized that her shot could have cost him his life.

Even he understands that the situation looks ugly, only if the brunette could stand a few moments to listen to what was Inoue trying to say. Ishida and Chad seemed to have nothing to say in Ichigo's defense, in addition the fucking Quincy seemed to enjoy the former shinigami's suffering.

"I-c-h-i-g-o" The brunette pointed each letter of his name, making him to focus his attention on her. That was bad. Her fist began to bleed and her uniform was quite '' airy '' from her last shot. "Be a man and accept the consequences." were her only words, before she start chasing him in the class.

"Tatsuki, stop. I've said that I didn't do something so ... "but his words stopped in his neck when he succeeded to avoid a knife what had only 2 mm till it could struck to his face. The karate's champion apparently was more than serious. Ichigo probably should take the struggle more seriously between them, that only if he wants to live. His gaze and Tatsuki's one leave the battlefield represented by the objects around them and they looked in the healer's direction.

"Tatsuki, please do not hurt him. I've never had sex with Ichigo, so you've nothing to worry about. "The amber haired girl tells. Her cheeks are burning so badly that they warmed the atmosphere, or at least that is what Ichigo felt.

It was the first time when he heard her saying a vulgar word and that it was also included in her statement made his heart to pound faster.

'Shit' The boy thinks, trying to calm down, not wanting the girl to be aware of the indecent thought what has just crossed his mind.

 **'Hahaha, king. You're acting like a horny teenager. At least now you know that you're not gay. '** The hollow tells on a nagging tone, loving that he can force to calmness of the teenager to its limit.

'Just shut the fuck up' Are Ichigo last words before he left his inner world and he focused on the girl in front of him. Apparently it seems that all his friends gathered around Orihime. 'The time for explanations, huh? "He thinks, then he leans against a wall near them.

Now being closer to Orihime he can see better the features of the tiny one. He cannot deny that somewhat she resembles with him and Inoue. The girl's hair was tied in two simple pigtails. She wore a uniform similar to Orihime's one. She seemed a small replica of the beautiful teenager, so if you do not take account of his features.

The little small, frail hands were trapped to the healer's skirt. Big chocolate eyes turned to him and Orihime stroked the little head while she was getting ready to begin to explain. If he would stay near them, they would seem somehow with a family. The simple thought provokes strange feelings to the young man, but he prefers to blame his hollow who loves to play with him.

Yet the idea that Orihime has a child whose father is not him is producing him an unpleasant feeling. Shit. He banished any thought like this and he started to be attentive to her explanations.

"Her name is Sunofureku (Snowflake), short Suno." The girl leaves her hideout for some seconds, tilting her head, then she hides again behind Orihime. The teenager laughs nervously when she realized that the rest of the class focus their attention on them. She ought to expect something like this considering the battle between Ichigo and Tatsuki. She moistens her lips, then she continues. "I found her last night in the front of my apartment door. She was breathing heavily and she was shaking terribly hard. She asked for a glass of water, but she fainted before I could reply. I took care of her until she recovered, but I could have let her back on the streets. I cannot imagine how anyone can fold a piece of their soul. " When she finished her speech a few tears were dripping on her cheeks. Ichigo should to expect from this girl. Orihime knew better than anyone how suffering feels and how hard it is to live without a parent near you, but that does not justify that fact that she left a stranger inside her house. What if the sweet little girl was actually a thief who wanted to steal her property? It's true that the idea is absurd, but it still makes sense.

"No one told you that's not good to receive strangers in the house?" He says cold, perhaps colder than ever. He did not try to do it on purpose, it's just the way in what words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. His words hurt her, and it seems that the little girl came out in her defense.

"Suno does not like you. Suno would not do anything bad to her mother. Suno loves mommy. "Ichigo is shocked hearing her words and Tatsuski starts to laugh, patting him on his back friendly.

"Oi, Ichigo. It seems that the girl made you. " Ichigo let out a 'Tsh' in sign of defeat, and everyone starts to laugh, except of him and the little. Suno seeing the happiness on Orihime's face started to laugh too.

After hours, when everyone was preparing to go to their homes Tatsuki was placed in front of Ichigo's desk. The boy raised an eyebrow, not sure how to respond to the girl what not long ago wanted to take his life.

"Ichigo I need a favor." The orange haired boy opened his mouth in an attempt to deny, but he closed it immediately because the bully has continued without to wait him. "I want you to walk Orihime home." The boy is surprised. It's been a long time since the brunette asked him something like this. And given with what happened today it seemed to be more of an evil plan of hers.

"Cannot Chad or Ishida to do this?" He asked considering that the brunette trust them.

"No." She cut him short. "That's a special job for you." Ichigo was trying to remain calm, although he was now sure that Tatsuki had something in her mind.

"Ok." He says rising, and then turning to the desk of the beautiful teen. The amber haired girl was cleaning the little girl's face, who had just finished a chocolate bar. Orihime was smiling, even giggling sometimes when the girl tried to object on the rituals of cleaning, but she was rewarded with a kiss on her forehead.

The scene of affection between the 2 steals a smile from Ichigo, but he it hides away when Tatsuki coughs to attract the adolescence's attention. Orihime startled, then she amused watching the brunette smiling.

"Tatsuki ..." The beautiful says slightly miffed that her best friend liked to nag her, after what her eyes are moving in the direction of her companion and she blushes a little when she sees that he was her crush.

The brunette coughs again warning the healer that she was day-dreaming again. Ichigo tries not to give importance to the two's conversation so he looked in the direction of the little girl. It seems that she was serious, she really seemed to have something against him. She stuck out her tongue at him, then she took refuge behind the adolescence again. The former shinigami was trying to figure out how Orihime could be attached to this little monster.

The boy looks in the direction of the Karakura high school princess when he heard her voice.

"It's no need for you to do this, Kurosaki-kun. I can handle myself. "She says while she puts a jacket on Suno's shoulders.

"Tsh… It does not matter. You know that as long as you need something you can count on me. " He tells her rising her backpack.

"Yes." She says blushing, then she takes the little hand.

The way to Orihime's home was weirder than ever. Many people turn their head in their direction saying 'what a beautiful family. " Ichigo ignored them, but he couldn't hide the happiness that the world believes that such a wonderful person is his.

It had been a long time since they have been alone and it can be easily observed considering the silence between them.

"Mommy are you okay?" The little one's concerned voice caught Ichigo's attention. It seems that Orihime was shaking strong. The boy could not believe that she thought about the welfare of the tiny, but she completely forgot about herself. Outside it was very cold, probably -10 degrees. Without giving much thought to the boy sat put his jacket on her shoulders. The adolescence blushes strong.

"It's no need for you to do that, Kurosaki-kun. I'm fine. "She protests.

"There's no way for you to be ok. You're going freeze at this rate. "He concludes.

"But, but ..." A moment of silence during which his gaze was captivated by the brilliance of her eyes. "It's too cold for you to walk without your jacket."

Ichigo sighs. She should think more about herself. Without expecting any invitation he wraps his right arm around her waist.

"Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun" She tries feeling the unusual rapprochement between them. The former Shinigami tries to stay calm, though instinct told him was a kiss until she will run out of air.

"That should be fine, right, Inoue?" The girl just nods, unable to say anything.

The ride to her home was predominantly conducted in silence, the teens were enjoying the warmth of the other, occasionally heading their attention in the direction of the little girl what was showing them happy the showcases of various stores.

Her attention remained fixed on a teddy bear, almost as tall as her.

"Do you like it?" Ichigo asks. The girl did not reply, but the determination on her face said it all. Ichigo grins when he realized that he probably has the same expression when he's fighting.

His hand leaves the girl's body, then he disappears inside the store. Then he returns with teddy bear from the showcase and with a similar one but pink. He handed the brown teddy bear to the little one after which it gives the other to Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun, you did not have to do that." She tells, despite her eyes betray her happiness. Ichigo just smile, one of those typical smiles what he offered only to her, then he resumes his initial position.

Once they arrive in her doorway the little girl barged inside happy about her new acquisition. Orihime and Ichigo remained silent following her trail.

"Um ... Would you like to come in?" She asked looking somewhere in the distance, not being able to look right at his face. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck nervously. He has quite controversial feeling for teen lately, and today he understood that his feelings for her were stronger than he had ever thought. He closes his eyes a few seconds, hating what he was going to say, but it was for her own good.

"Inoue, I think ..." His words stopped abruptly but when they heard a crash. Orihime ran in the direction of the sound, and Ichigo simply followed her. Suno was in Orihime's bedroom, on the floor, while she was holding teddy bear with one of her hands.

"Suno ..." The teen says after what she calls her fairies in order to cure her.

"Mommy," she says seeing the two approaches her. " Suno is cold." The little tells gathering the toy down on her chest.

Her fairies return shortly after, saying that they cannot do anything more. Orihime take the little in her arms, hot tears were draining on her body. The little's smiling enjoying the warmth what the beauty's exuding.

"Warm." It's the last word what she said, then she falls asleep. Orihime's feeling relieved when she realized that the tiny state is improved. She set her easy on the bed, covering her with care, after which she turned in the direction of the boy who was admiring her.

She closes the door carefully, then they remain alone in her living room.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. What were you saying? "She asks, her eyes were full of hope. Fuck. When she was looking at him like that she has no way to get a no from him.

"I think I can stay a little ..." he confides, and she smiles, then she goes into the kitchen.

Ichigo remains in the same position, trying to figure out what was happening to them.


End file.
